Truth Or Dare
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: After their deaths everyone thought that would be the end of the matter… until they returned… now they must team up and fight this new threat… is this what they were brought back to do? Are they falling into a trap? LOC LightMisa


**Title: **Truth or Dare

**Summary: **After their deaths everyone thought that would be the end of the matter… until they returned… now they must team up and fight this new threat… is this what they were brought back to do? Are they falling into a trap? LOC LightMisa

**Shalan's Say:** I lost chapter 32 of Somewhere so I am now attempting to make up for it by writing another… sigh… this one I will finish… I am determined… and I have a few chapters written already… REVIEW PLEASE!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note… though I wish I owned one…

**Chapter: **His Return

&&&

She turned the page of her book, chewing thoughtfully on her thumb nail while she did. Her black rimmed glasses shone in the firelight as she chuckled to herself. She had a passion for a good romance novel… this one, unfortunately, had too much romance and not enough action… but on the better side the romance was well written. She closed the book and dropped it to the side as her cat jumped onto her lap. "Oh Luki… what'll I do?" She stroked the beautiful ruddy Somali.

"You could explain a few things to me…" she turned her head towards the man who stood in the hallway to her house.

"So you're feeling better… that's good…" He folded his arms across his chest as she stood, facing him.

"Loralai… you want to tell me what's going on?"

"I already told you everything I know…" She stared him down. The detective opened his mouth to speak, then seemed to change his mind and sealed his lips as a child would to his mother's constant nagging.

"I hate it when you lie to me…" he turned away as if to block her out then walked down the hall to where her kitchen was.

It was gray, and raining. Nothing could be seen in the sky except the constant downpour… though the garden needed it. He looked out the window above the sink, out past the window boxes and into the flower and vegetable garden as droplets sprinkled their way down the leaves, dripping into the watering buckets and collecting in rabbit holes.

"Now I know why I left London…" he posited thoughtfully as he turned his gaze upwards. "Curious…"

"You really are something else…" he whipped around, nearly losing her balance. She lifted her teacup and nodded at the sink. He moved as he set the porcelain down and turned on the tap. He watched her, perched on the countertop. As she gently cleaned the teacup and kettle out her lips were parted slightly and her eyes were lowered, allowing her long eyelashes to stand out.

"I don't know if that was a compliment or not…"

"Lawliet…" She turned around, pressing the back of her hips against the sink counter. He stood directly in front of her, his dark blue eyes bored into hers.

"What do you know that you aren't telling me?" He stared her down. Her eyes scanned his, her hands gripping the counter. She cast her gaze to the side and he looked down with a sigh.

&&&

His eyes fluttered open, air rushing into his lungs, his blurry vision caught the glimpse of a figure. "Laaaaiiight…" he blinked a few more times until the blur came into clear view. "Okie dokie… he's alive…" she grinned.

"That grin… Misa?" He leaned forward and she nearly stumbled backwards as their noses touched accidentally.

"Whoopsies… boy Light you gave Misa-misa a scare… we thought you were dead for sure… Light…?" She blinked as he drifted back into blackness. "Whelp… 'least he's breathing…" she sat down next to the bed he was tucked into and began to hum. "I'll just wait until he wakes up…" _Does this mean that the death notes are ineffective?_ She pursed her lips. _No, no… that's not possible… no one else is still alive… does that mean that Light never died? _She looked over at his face and chewed the inside of her lip. _Nope-nope that doesn't make sense… I went to his funeral… that WAS Light in the casket… so if he's here… then that means… __naaaah__…_

&&&

He sat up slowly, looking around the room curiously. _Where am I?_ He scanned the area and closed his eyes again, clearing them. _Who am I?_ He looked down at his hands. _Scar?__ Bullet __hole__…_ he fingered the shiny quarter sized circle with interest then a gunshot rang through his ears. There he was again. Staring down the barrel of Matsuda's gun. He shook his head and jerked his hand away from his face. _I am Light __Yagami_ He stared at the wall across from him and pulled his memories back from where they were locked in his memory. _I was killed by Toda Matsuda and a __Shinigami__ named __Ryuk_ He swallowed and tossed his head lightly, his hair falling back into place, the brown locks hanging just above his eyes. "I am Light Yagami… and I am… not dead…" he stared at his reflection as he stood up and looked at the mirror next to the door. _And apparently in Misa __Amane's__ house…_ he looked behind him as the row of stuffed animals_. I have to get out of here…_ he looked around the room for something, anything… he noticed a neatly folded stack of clothes and reached over to them. Leave it to Misa to get him the most expensive clothes she could find.

By the time his sneakers hit the pavement his mind was racing, where was he going? What was he going to do? Why was he alive? Not that he was complaining. It was odd really… like Lazarus rising from the grave. He looked up. Bright sunlight. He had never bothered to notice the way sunlight shone through the hanging dew on the grass… like soldiers carrying a heavy burden the blades were bent over, nearly dropping their precious cargo. He shook his head. Now wasn't a time to be watching the grass grow. He started off again, everything around him seemed to be new… something he hadn't seen before.

L. He scanned the faces around him. If he was back. L… L must be alive… Light panted as he sprinted through the crowd, through the familiar and not so familiar faces. "If I'm alive… then he must be…" he vaulted over a low fence and landed in the mud.

"What do you know that you aren't telling me Loralai?" He stared her down. Her crystal blue eyes remained calm, her face still as he leaned forward.

He gripped the top of a barbed wire fence and he flew over the top of it, landing in a deep puddle, soaking the bottom of his jeans. _Where would he be? If he is alive… where would he be_? Light emerged on the main street in downtown Tokyo.

"I don't know anything more than what I've told you Lawliet…" She scanned his face as his hot breath fanned across her face, his hands gripped the counter next to hers.

"Are you sure?" It was dangerous, being this close to her, and she knew he could only grip the reigns for a short time before he would have to pull himself back… it was a common thing with him.

The Grand Hotel. Light stared up at it, up towards the room that L and his task force had occupied during his stay in Japan.

"Light?" he swung around to face Misa Amane, wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black tee. Her reddish brown hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail and for the most part she was free of makeup… an unusual combination for her. "I figured you'd go looking for them…" she looked down and over. "He's not here… I know I checked after I found you…" Light turned to face her. "Come with me…" he took her offered hand cautiously.

"Lawliet if you want a straight answer…" her eyes flickered down to his lips curiously, and he smiled lightly then returned to his stoic form. "Yes. I am sure I know nothing about your return…" for a moment her heart stopped as his eyes grew dim. "You don't trust anyone anymore…" she smiled. "You have a choice, trust me or be suspicious of me… which one do you want?"

Light swirled his finger in his coffee rather than using a spoon and Misa watched him with gentle eyes. "Do you think he's alive Misa…" He stared at the table.

"Why do you wanna know so badly?" He lifted his eyes to look at her. Her smile was kind, not the childish grin he was used to seeing from her.

"Because… he's my only friend I've ever had." Light's face grew dim and she chewed on the inside of her lip.

"You once asked me who I was…" he never faltered as their lips barely touched. "Too many years ago for me to remember… I told you that I am who I am… in your reply you told me that I could never be myself for more than five minutes… because I didn't know who I really am… now I have an answer for you… If you want me to trust you… tell me who I am…"

"Hold on…" Misa pulled out her cell phone and dialed, lifting it to her ear. Light chuckled as he thought immediately about seemingly the first time L had ever seen Misa's cell phone. "Hey, Matsuda… any word…" Light looked up at her. _Matsuda… Toda Matsuda…_ "Yeah… okie dokie… thanks bunches…" she flipped the phone shut. "C'mon Light… we're going o get you some more clothes…"

"You are Lawliet… the greatest detective to ever live…" her breath drifted across her lips as he breathed in through his mouth, he tasted her on his tongue, the succulent mixture of honey and lavender. He jerked away from her and took a few steps back. "And I am your greatest weakness…" he watched her then looked away.

&&&

Confused yet? I'm trying a new spin on Death Note. Hang in there because it seems weird now but… it should be fun as I continue… more about the relationship between Loralai and Lawliet will be revealed in the next chapter… what does she mean to him? And how long have they known each other?

Shalan


End file.
